Demons and Area 51
by Maineiac
Summary: What lurks in the New Mexico desert will draw two teams together, each finding out they don't really know about the dangers they could face. A BtVSSG-1 x-over


Demons at Area 51  
  
Chapter 1 - Fate's a Bitch  
  
Disclaimer – As you are well aware, I do not own any of the characters from either Buffy the Vampire slayer or Statgate SG-!. If I did, things would have been a lot different. Also, As I am sure some people will point out, the characters may seem OOC, however, this is a work of fiction, and while I do love both shows, I am not obsessed with them and have taken some liberties with them. If you do not like it, I am sorry. Deal with it.  
  
AN—This takes place after Chosen in the BtVS verse, and is a bit AU in Stargate. It has Daniel, not Jonas, Janet never caught that staff blast, and O'Neill is not taking a long siesta. Other then that, there should not be any spoilers.  
  
*** ***  
  
Fate's a bitch. Fate is having the woman you love die the day you win your biggest battle. Fate is finding the one thing you excel at and having it taken away. Fate is seeing everyone you know finding someone special and losing them, only to get a second chance. Fate is knowing you can finally have a semi normal life, and then getting dragged back into the old one, kicking and screaming. Fate is sitting here watching as a good man is laid to rest and seeing how much pain it caused the woman sitting beside you.  
  
It had been two years, two long years, since they had made a crater out of the only home Xander Harris had known, a home he had not thought he would miss. It was funny the things he still expected to see every day. The small deli on the corner where he would order his lunch, the Bronze, music blaring from the ceiling speakers, the house he grew up in and could not escape from fast enough.  
  
Little things, ingrained in his mind over twenty two years, gone, remembered only by a few people he saw on occasions now. The group had broken up after the fall of the Hellmouth, each of them going their separate ways, looking for something even they were not sure of. He himself had gone to Africa of all places, somewhere a one-eyed constitution worker could do some good. He might still have been there if things had not gotten so screwed up.  
  
The call had come only last week, a desperate plea from Dawn, the one person he could not turn down, something bad was going down in of all places, the deserts of New Mexico. Grabbing the first flight back to the states, a long, back-breaking twenty-six hours later, and he was setting foot in a land he had tried to forget.  
  
The Slayer team that greeted him had caught him by surprise, Faith and Robin, both looking as tired as he felt, the awkward greeting between three people who had barely spoken the last time they had meet. He could see the changes in them both, the look of two people who worked well together, but with an air of friendship rather then love or lust like he had expected.  
  
The drive back to the small house the two were renting was quiet, Xander too tired to think straight, the others not sure where to begin. As they entered the house, he could tell it was not a home, for there were no pictures on the walls, no small knik-knac's cluttering the tables. It reminded Xander of his own house.  
  
What surprised him even more was when they lead him up stairs, and Robin showed him to a room, indicating as he went what the other doors lead to, a bathroom at the end of the hall, Robin's room, overlooking the front of the house, and Faith's room looking out towards the setting sun in the back.. The biggest shock came however when he saw the woman walking out of Robin's room, looking as though she had been asleep.  
  
She was introduced as Robin's wife, Susan. To exhausted from his flight, his mind seemed to shut down, and with barely contained shock, he escaped to his room, needing sleep so he could wrap his mind around what he had learned so far.  
  
Twelve hours later, having slept through the night, he woke up, making his way to the shower, taking pleasure in the feel of the hot water beating against his back, the first real hot shower he had had in months. Living as he had, the water never got as hot, always leaving the dull ache in his shoulders and back after a long days work lifting and building, and he stayed until the water turned cool.  
  
Making his way to the kitchen, he scrounged through the cupboards till he found the cups and the coffee, making a strong pot of the liquid, the aroma filling the empty room, and he heard footsteps shuffling down the stairs. Seeing Faith as she plopped into a chair, an oversized tee-shirt and sweats her morning garb, he grabbed another cup, passing it to her after filling it.  
  
Neither spoke for a while, simply sitting in silence, sipping the hot liquid, letting it penetrate their systems. Finishing her first cup, Faith refilled it, and moved out onto the front porch, motioning for him to join her. Refilling his own mug, he followed her, sitting on one of the benches, putting his feet up on the railing as he did.  
  
"How you been?" she asked, not bothering to turn and look at him, staring out into the morning light, holding her cup in front of her face.  
  
"Busy. You?" he replied, turning his head slightly to gage her reactions. She was half sitting on his blind side and he didn't think she even realized it. Having gotten a prosthetic, most people tended not to notice, and those who did know forgot at times.  
  
"Same." came the quite reply as she sipped at her drink. "They tell you the sitch?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Something spooky out in the desert. Demons want in on it. Why do you need me though?"  
  
"It's in a place a little harder then normal to get into. Lots of military types."  
  
Caught off guard, Xander spit the sip of coffee out, choking on the part he inhaled. "The Initiative are back?"  
  
"Nope, this is a bit more secret then that, far as I can tell. These guys make them look like boy scouts."  
  
"Why are you interested in this base?"  
  
"We found a nest last week, digging in the desert near there, looking for something. One of them was a Airman from that base." Lifting the edge of her shirt, she showed him a mark on her side, a burn of some sort, almost healed but painful looking none the less. "He had something from there that knocked me on my ass."  
  
"Something mystical?" he asked her, noticing for the first time that she looked unsure. Something he had never seen from the.  
  
"No, it was some type of staff that shot fireballs of some sort." was her reply, startling him once more.  
  
***  
  
General George Hammond hung up the phone, sitting back in his chair as he tried to decide if this was some kind of joke or not. If the call had not come directly from the President, he would have laughed it off as an April Fools joke. What he didn't understand was why they had asked for SG-1 to go there.  
  
Reaching out, he dialed his corpsmen, asking him to summon the team from where they were scattered inside the mountain. Gathering his thoughts, he went to the briefing room, standing by the thick Plexiglas that separated them from the main control room for the gate. Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs a few minutes later, he turned and looked at the flag team for the program.  
  
"Whats up?" Col. Jack O'Neill asked, sliding into a seat.  
  
"Is this about the artifact we brought back from PX739-41? I haven't finished the..." the harassed doctor began.  
  
"Doctor Jackson." the General cut him off in mid ramble. "I received a call from the President twenty minutes ago. It seems our old friends the out at area 51 have a problem. Five days ago, several Airmen went missing on a routine patrol in the desert. When they didn't show up, the base commander sent a helicopter out to look for them."  
  
"Car trouble?' O'Neill asked  
  
"They found all five members of the patrol dead." Hammond told him. "Then two days ago things really got strange."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud! What did they lose this time?" O'Neill asked, rolling his eyes at the incompetence that thrived at the secret base.  
  
"Bodies."  
  
"Bodies? How does one lose a body General Hammond." the Jaffa Teal'c asked, raising any eye brow.  
  
"These seemed to have walked right out of the morgue."  
  
"How is that possible Sir?" Carter asked, the skeptic of the group. "Dead bodies do not just get up and walk. There must be something else going on."  
  
"Perhaps some one took the bodies." Teal'c replied.  
  
"I thought so as well, until I viewed the security tape." Pushing a button on the remote, they all turned and watched the bizarre scene unfold. The dim light in the room sterile looking room cast strange shadows on the steel doors of the small, emotionless drawers that held the bodies of five Air Force personnel that had died two nights before.  
  
The scene did not change at first, then, slowly, one of the doors started to bend outwards, until finally, they saw a hand break free, and with a heave, the door was sprung open, and out climbed the nude body of one of the men, his face deformed like nothing they had seen before. Soon, all five men were standing there and then they ran out.  
  
""What was THAT!" O'Neill shouted.  
  
"That's what you are going to find out. I have a plane waiting to take you, your team, and Doctor Fraiser to New Mexico in one hour. Dismissed." and with that he left, leaving the other four in the room looking at each other in confusion.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Daniel asked Sam as they walked back to their own offices a few minutes later.  
  
"It could be a number of things. Some kind of suspended animation. An alien disease brought back with an artifact. I'm not really sure yet." she told the archeologist, lost in thought. "With the things those people do there, there's no telling what they may have unleashed."  
  
Four hours later, dressed in their class As, O'Neill and 'Murray' followed the base commander while Sam, Janet and Daniel went to the morgue. Of the two choices, O'Neill figured he had the better deal, he only had to go over the jeep, not read any reports, things he could do with out. Entering the hanger that held the jeep, he stopped and stared.  
  
The jeep looked like it had been ripped apart by what looked suspiciously like staff blasts.  
  
**.  
  
"Do you see anything odd about this report?" Janet asked the other two, passing over the base medical officers finding. As the read it, she watched their eye brows rise.  
  
"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Sam asked "All the bodies were drained of blood?"  
  
"What I find disturbing is the blood that they found in the victims stomachs doesn't match the persons blood type." Daniel told her, reading past where she had stopped.  
  
"That's what I thought. But it's worse then that. I ran a test on some of the blood they took from the bodies. There are trace amounts of Naquada in it." The shorter woman told them.  
  
"Ga'ould?!" came the shocked response from the two blondes.  
  
**  
  
An hour later, after having reamed out the technicians that had filed the original reports, Jack found the rest of his team deep in research. "Your telling me, we have a possible Ga'ould running around, acting like a vampire of all things?" he asked them for the tenth time.  
  
"Jack, would you please stop yelling at us? We have told you what we found. There are no references that I can find to confirm who this could be. However, your not helping us by shouting."  
  
"Indeed. In my time serving the false gods, I never encountered any such being." the stoic Jaffa assured them.  
  
"Fine! Teal'c, lets go see if there is anything in town that might help. They have got to have better food there anyway."  
  
***  
  
Having finished there coffees, Xander and Faith got dressed, needing to head into town, leaving the newly weds sleeping. After filling the former Zeppo in, they decided to look around, see if they could find anything suspicious. Silence filled the car once more as they made the fifteen minute trip into town, each trying to figure the other out still.  
  
Pulling up to a small local diner, they went in, Xander eager for some good old fashion greasy spoon food, and Faith just plain hungry, it did not take either of them long to order. Sitting in a back both, far enough away from others as to not be over heard, they went over what they knew once more, stopping only long enough for the waitress to place there food down.  
  
"I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to try and break onto a regular military base. After what happened a few years ago, they tend to shoot first and ask questions never." the tall brunette told his companion.  
  
"It's not like we are going to go in guns blazing Xan. Just a quick look see. The base is not that large, and from what we have been able to tell, there is not an overly large group there."  
  
"See, that makes me nervous. The smaller number of personnel stationed there, usually means the higher the security is. For every one man you see, they may have four you don't." he replied, taking a bite of his eggs.  
  
The look of pure bliss on his face caused the dark Slayer to grin. Digging into her own stack of food, she glanced around the small diner, noticing a couple of men walk in. The older man drew her attention, his baring one of authority, but it was the other one that really made her take notice.  
  
The hat he wore was pulled low over his brow, as though hiding something, and as the two walked closer to where they were sitting, her inner warning senses went off. There was something not quite human about him, something almost familiar in the feeling he caused.  
  
Noticing his companions reaction, Xander glanced at her, then followed her gaze to see what had set her on edge. His own reaction was that these two were military.  
  
"What?" he finally asked her, catching her attention.  
  
"The big guy. He's not from around her." She replied, letting him know by her tone she did not just mean a tourist. 


End file.
